cutemariofandomcom-20200214-history
Cousin Malleo (episode)
This article is about the episode. You are looking for the character. Read here. 'Cousin Malleo' is the 22nd episode in the Cute Mario Bros series. In this episode, Mario's Italian cousin comes to visit. Characters Present *Mario *Luigi *Cousin Malleo (debut) *Jack Skellington *Bowser Jr. (2 cameos) *Princess Peach *Toad (cameo) *Chain Chomp (cameo) *Koopa Troopa (cameo) *Goomba (cameo) *Weegee (cameo near the end of the episode) Plot Luigi is on the computer with his favorite music video on YouTube; Friday. He calls out for Mario and once he comes Luigi plays the video and starts dancing. Mario thinks it is the greatest song in the world. Then the doorbell rings and Mario answers it, where he finds a letter. It's implied that his cousin is coming over to visit in Canadia (misspelt Canada) from Italy in two seconds. The doorbell rings again, introducing Malleo to the show. Luigi thinks there are two Marios the first time, but when Malleo corrects him that he IS Malleo, Luigi gets it. Malleo gets hungry and asks Mario what's for dinner. Mario doesn't know because he reveals that he doesn't cook. Malleo says Mario is a disgrace to all the Italians, so he cooks up some pasta. Unfortunately Mario mistakes it for pizza, and ruins it. Then Malleo and Luigi go to Jack, who has a problem opening his Jack Snacks. Jack demonstrates his epic failure, but Malleo opens it for him. Jack says he LOVES him, which makes Malleo freak out. As Mario is spying on them, he says to himself that everyone likes Malleo better than him. He goes through the hallway, knowing that he has been replaced. Malleo then shows up behind a door, saying that he wants to do something. So Mario and Malleo go outside. They notice Princess Peach suntanning near the pool pond. Mario tries to introduce Malleo, but Peach is asleep. He tries to wake her up, but accidently throws Peach in the pool pond. Toad, Chain Chomp, Koopa Troopa and Goomba show up. Chain Chomp tells Mario that she can't swim and he has to save her. Mario does not want to save her. Then Malleo jumps in and saves Peach. She mistakes him for Mario, but Malleo tells her that he is not Mario. Peach asks him out on a date, and Malleo accepts it. Later, Luigi talks to Malleo that everything has been well since he came over as things were bad when Mario was in charge. Malleo feels happy. But Mario talks to himself about going emo and running away. Again. It is the end of the day, as Malleo says goodbye to everyone as Luigi takes him up to Mario's bed. The next day, Malleo says that he must go back to Italy, and says that Mario has left a letter saying that he has run away. Malleo leaves, and Luigi calls for Mario at the tree fort. Luigi somehow knows that everytime Mario runs away he hides in the tree fort. Luigi says that Malleo is gone, so Mario jumps off. Everything is back to normal, but then Luigi notices Mario's brother; Weegee, leaving them screaming in horror Quotes *'Mario: '''Ohh, ohh, someones at the door! Ohh, ohh, I gotta go poo, ohh! *'Mario:' It's so beautiful... OH, PIZZA! *smashes head into pasta* * '''Mario: '''There is somebody very special I want you to meet. My stupid Cousin Malleo. Peach? Wake up Peach, wake up you piece of poo! *throws Peach into pool pond* :: '''Luigi:' Sorry, he has issues. *'Malleo:' Gosh, Princess Peach! Mario, we have to save her! : Mario: No we don't. : Malleo: Yes we do! : Mario: '''Okay, well have fun with that. : '''Malleo: Don't worry Peach, I am an olympic gold medallest swimmer. I'll get you outta there! Here we go! *jumps into pool pond* : '''Toad: '''Mario, Mario What the hell it's that for Why did you Peach in the water! Trivia *The music video is 'Friday' by Rebecca Black. *The letter said Malleo will arrive in two seconds, but the doorbell rings after one second. *Bowser Jr. was seen in the beginning of the scene where Malleo meets Jack, and again when Mario and Malleo are outside. *Mario says Peach is his, but didn't she love Jack in 'Valentines Day'? Maybe Mario thinks he is having a relationship with Peach. *Peach was suntanning, but the sun was not been showed. *When Peach says she is suntanning, in the next scene she is asleep. Music- Friday-By rebecca black Lonely hearts club-Spongebob apm music Video Click here to see the video of Cousin Malleo episode.